Johnny Dash
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: When Johnny discovers that his sisters and Dukey like MLP:FiM, he thinks it is hilarious. However, you should never piss off a brony or pegasister, especially geniuses like his sisters. Good thing Johnny loves extreme things and boasts about them. Rated T but detailed transformation involved and some JohnnyxJillian shipping. Now with a new alternate ending (Chapter 10).
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

It was an ordinary Saturday in Porkbelly, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and a certain 10 year old was laying across his bed.

"Ugh..Dukey...so...bored..." he said talking to his dog

"You know Johnny, you could see what your sisters are up to in the lab. It is only 8am, this is early for you since you normally sleep until noon, it will catch them off guard"

He jumped up from the bed "Sounds good to me, Susan and Mary will be shocked, let's go dog!" He jumped up and slid a secret panel on the wall, which revealed a button. he pressed it which moved the cabinet the television was on and there was two tubes. he got in one and Dukey the other and a few seconds later they were in the lab where he spotted them watching something on the large monitor.

"Hey my genius sisters, whatcha watching?" he said as he walked up behind them. SusAn and Mary nearly jumped out of their skin as Mary changed the channel.

"No..nothing Johnny" Susan said as her and Mary spun around as Johnny started snickering. Mary was wearing a purple shirt with a yellow pony with a pink mane and tail surrounded by birds. Susan was wearing a green shirt with a white unicorn that had a purple mane and tail and was surrounded by diamonds.

"Is...is tha-...is that what I think it is?" Johnny said between outbursts of laughter "You..you two watch My Little Pony!?"

Dukey deadpanned as he flipped back to the show "Fluttershy and Rarity...really you two? Everyone knows Applejack is best pony."

Silence filled the room as Johnny's, Susan's, and Mary's mouths all dropped " **YOU ARE A BRONY?!** " they all said in shock

"Eeyup, I am sugarcube" he said in an Applejack-like manor, "have been fo' awhile now, and afterall, she has a pet dog."

"That doesn't make her best pony, keep in mind Fluttershy trends to all the forest animals." Mary said

"Oh come on, Rarity knows the finer tastes like fashion." Susan added, this sparked an hour long fued between the three of them.

"You know there is a way to settle this.." Johnny said as the got between the three of them

" **WHAT!?** " the others yelled

"Build some kind of dohicky that will turn you into them and fight it out. While you were busy bickering, the hour long special went off. And I am sure Dukey will have fun as a mare." Johnny said chuckleing as he walked out the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Ok,new plan," Dukey said a little steamed, "he says I am gonna have fun as a mare huh? I say we give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Not to mention he laughed at us for liking the show" Mary added

"He likes sports, so let's build the machine and use him as a test dummy, and I know just the mare to make him into." Susan finished with a chuckle as they got to work. Most of the rest of the day Johnny kept himself busy by playing the new Smash Badger game his dad got him for his birthday. He was on his last life and on the final boss and was charging up his finishing combo when Dukey came barging through the door, making Johnny lose the game.

"What do you want dog?" Johnny asked a little fumed

"Oh nothing much, it is just that Susan and Mary wanted me to get you back to the lab. They said they iust finished that hoverboard you wanted." Johnny failed to notice the sly smile on Dukey's face as he bolted out the door.

"Johnathan, Johnathan, Johnathan," Dukey said with a dark chuckle when Johnny was out of earshot, "you will get the hoverboard, but something tells me you won't be needing it shortly." he finished as he went out of the bedroom and headed for the lab. Meanwhile, Johnny had just entered it.

"Dukey said you got my hoverboard, is that true?" he asked as they were standing a few feet in front of him

"Indeed so," Susan said as she and Mary pulled it out from behind their backs, "Happy Belated Birthday." Johnny's eyes went large as he saw it, it was identical to the design on his shirt, but had 3 cyan lightnig bolts going into the biohazard logo.

"Wow, thanks guys," he said as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye "hey what is that thing?" He said as he walked over to it and pulled back the cover. Underneath was a machine pained solid black with a red lightningbolt down the middle.

"That is the Ponymatic2000 ((I know the name sucks, but it is the only thing I could come up with)). It is what is going to turn me, Susan, and Mary into ponies for the fight. Do you like speed Johnny?"

"Duh, why?"

"You will see why..."Mary said as she turned on the control panel and openned the module as Dukey snuck up behind Johnny and shoved him in, causing the door to automatically shut.

"What the? Let me out of here now!"

"You are gonna have fun...Dash." Susan said as Mary flipped the switch, lighting up the inside of the machine and zapping Johnny with electricity. When it died down, the door opened and he came out normal.

"I am normal, the machine didn't wor-" he stopped as he started screaming, his body feeling like it was on fire from the inside out. He suddenly shrunk, making him slide out of his clothes as cyan fur covered his body. A loud snap was heard as his spine shifted, making him quadpedial as a rainbow tail erupted from his tailbone and his hair grew and changed to match the tail. The screams hightened in pitch as his Adam's apple disappeared and his vocal cords became feminine. His fingers shrunk into his palm as it changed into a hoof and his feet became hooves as well. His muscles, skeletal system, and body fat all changed, giving him a rounded but sleek look as his face pushed out into a rounded muzzle. His eyes grew in size and changed color, becoming magenta. His back arched as a pair of strong wings erupted from his back and a tri-colored lightning bolt appeared on his flanks. Then the final phase began, he started vomiting as his boyhood receeded inside him, his organs shifted to make room for her new ovaries as her vagina formed on her rear above the butthole. A few minutes later, the new pegasus finally spoke.

"Sisters...wha-...what have you done to me?" was all she could say before she passed out from the physical drain she just experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am gonna use female pronouns for Johnny since he is a mare now

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

"Ok...we are not going to change ourselves unless we have to." Dukey said a little shaken as he, Susan, and Mary stared at the passed out pegasus in front of them, "that was almost too much to handle."

"Same here" both Susan and Mary said in unison as they started cleaning up the vomit off the floor and out of Johnny's coat, which was just as hard to do as it sounds. After a few hours, everything was clean and Johnny's coat was shining. They found themselves feeling guilty for what they had done, but then they heard the words they did not want to hear.

" **GIRLS! JOHNNY! DINNER IS READY!** " they heard their dad call from downstairs, making them turn pale and their blood run ice cold.

"We lost track of time, I had no idea it was this late." Susan slowly said

"Yeah," Mary said a little panicked, "now we got to not only make up a lie about why Johnny will not join us for dinner, we got to keep him..well..her..from coming downstairs.

"Dash is a sound sleeper remember? She will not wake up for awhile." Dukey said reassuring the girls as he dropped onto all fours and they walked into the dining room.

"Where is Johnny?" their dad asked as the girls took their seats and Dukey laid down under the table

"Oh..um..." Mary started to say

"He is not feeling well, he is sound asleep" Susan said calmly with a slight chuckle

"That is the understatement of the century..." a voice from the doorway said making Susan and Mary fall out of their chairs and Dukey run out the backdoor in fear, "I just woke up, you have a lot of explaining to do sisters...and I hope that is a meatless meatloaf dad." The cyan mare finished as she entered the room and stood with a crossed look on her face

"Johnny, is that really you? Why do you...why do you look like...Rain...Rainbow Dash?" her mom asked shakily

"That's now my name, don't wear it it out." She said in a slow sad tone, "The reason I look like her is because **I NOW AM HER!** " She then slumped to the floor and used her forehooves to cover her face as she started crying uncontrollably

"Why did you do this girls?" their dad asked in a tone that was a mix of seriousness and anger. Susan and Mary then spent the next 25 minutes explaining the events that took place that morning, leaving Dukey out of the explanation of course. "You both are not allowed to leave the house for any reason besides school for the next two weeks. In addition, me and your mom will take the next two weeks off to keep round-the-clock supervision on you and no lab privileges either...at all.."

"Oh really?" Johnny said as she jumped up off the floor and landed on all four hooves as her wings flared in anger "What about me then huh? If you do that I am going to be stuck as a mare for at least that long before they can even get to work on a solution.

"Actually...we have a bigger problem, we ran a sample of her DNA when she was knocked out. There is no guarantee that when, or if, we are able to find a way to reverse it that she will be 100% normal. The chances of that are 1 in 1,732,908 due to the species change in addition to the fact her swapped gender. I know we have done similar things in the past, but for some reason this is the outlier, and we ran the numbers 10 times just to be sure." Mary saidly said

"So you mean..." Johnny asked as her eyes went wide and her ears went flat

"Yeah...there is that chance...Dash...I am so sorry"

"Same here.." Susan added

" **SORRY DON'T BUCKING CUT IT! NOT TO MENTION I HAD A DATE WITH JILLIAN TODAY, HOW THE BUCK IS SHE GONNA HANDLE THIS?!** "

"It is gonna to be awkward but then again you are dating an alien." she said as she entered the room, "Sorry if I am early but if I didn't come now daddy was gonna make me stay home. Let me guess Johnny, your sisters did this since you mocked them for liking MLP? In my opinion they were actually nice, if they really wanted to be cruel they could have made you Gilda. How about the four of us and Dukey go watch a few clips so you can see my point."

"What about the fact I am a mare?" she asked as Jillian leaned in close

"Truth be told I am bi...know what that means?" she said in a low tone to where only Johnny could hear before planting a kiss on the forehead, making Johnny blush a deep red as her wings suddenly unfolded and stretched stiff

" _Huh, so wingboners are legit.._ " Jillian, Susan, and Mary thought to themselves with a straight face as they went and got Dukey then went to the lab. After a few clips, Johnny understood why Jillian made that remark, but the next thing Jillian chose made the Test girls and Dukey scared

"Ok Jillian, it is your turn again," Johnny stated a little depressed, "what shall we do now?"

"Calm down Dash, how about we watch a full episode this time?"

"Ok, what shall it be? Applebuck Season, Party of One, Lesson Zero, Nightmare Moon, or Return of the Elements of Harmony?" Susan asked pulling up the episode database

"None of them...I choose Sonic Rainboom"

Johnny's ears perked up a little "Now that title sounds 20% cooler, what is it about?"

The other's mouths dropped "What did you just say?" Mary said in shock

"You are really gonna make me repeat myself? I said that title sounds 20% cooler, why, something wrong?"

"That is Dash's catchphrase on the show Johnny...it seems the longer that you are in that form the more like her you become." Dukey said in a flat tone, but Johnny started freaking out

"say wwwwwhhhhAAATTT?! Ok, this is bad, they is a slim chance I will be turned back 100% normal, and now on top of that I am now starting to sound like her in my phrasing. Wait, in one of those clips Dash was asleep on a cloud...I wonder..." she glanced up a the skylight, Jillian figured what was about to happen and ran to the wall and hit the button to open it. As soon as it opened, Johnny took off into the sky. It was dusk, the sun was setting on the horizon and a slight breeze was blowing and a few clouds were scattered across the sky, Johnny went to the nearest one and laid down.

" _You know, this might not actually be that bad. I still got Jillian, I can now fly, and now this? I am gonna miss having fingers but I will adjust since I'm gonna be like this for awhile. Man this cloud is comfy..._ " with that she drifted off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

~Meanwhile down in the lab~

"I think she has had it for the day...she is liable to sleep until noon...anyways Jillian, were you out of your mind suggesting that episode? She has the potential to level over half the city with a Sonic Rainboom. Not to mention she would be the most wanted thing on the planet, the government would want to probably dissect her, or even worse...they would want her as a military WMD. If other countries found out about her it would be **WWIII OVER HER!** " Susan yelled

"Like you suggesting Lesson Zero was a better idea? Dash leveled Applejack's old barn with that Sonic Rainnuke remember? Besides, I was gonna suggest Read It and Weep as the next one." Jillian calmly replied "Do you have a spare jetpack by any chance?"

"Oh...yeah...I forgot about that..." Susan said mentally cussing herself for forgetting about the Rainnuke

"It is in the locker by the door, but why do you need it?" Mary asked

Jillian walked over to the locker and grabbed the jetpack and strapped herself in "because I am going for a flight...with my marefriend..." at that she hit the on buttons and took off through the skylight. It was now completely dark, except for the soft slow of the full moon overhead. It wasn't hard finding Johnny, she was the only shadow on a cloud anywhere. She slowly and silently flew up to her, gazing at the sleeping mare. The moonlight made Johnny's coat glisten and illuminated her mane and tail.

"Hey Johnny, wake up" Jillian said as she gently nudged Johnny enought to cause her to stir

"Jillian? How? Your aren't a pegasus or have the cloudwalker spe-" she cut herself when she got fully awake "Jetpack?"

"Jetpack, now come on you little filly, let's go for a flight"

" **HEY! I AM NOT A LITTLE FILLY, I AM A FULL GROWN MARE!** " even in the dim light she could see the look on Jillian's face, a raised eyebrow and a smug grin

"What was that you just said Johnny, or should I say...Rainbow? Also, what do you prefer, stallions or mares?"

"Mares silly" Johnny blinked a few times and then realized what she said just uttered, making her curl up in a ball "Wait...did I just..."

"Yes you did Ranbow, and no, you are not fully grown. The Mane 6 on the show are all about 16 years old, you still got a little growing to do. Truth be told, since you still like mares, I am tempted to enter that machine and become Spitfire or Fluttershy since they are both pegasi. Twi is a jerk, and can't be Pinkie, Rarity, or Applejack since they do not have wings."

"The transformation is painful though, it is gonna be rough. Also, just because they don't have wings doesn't mean you can't choose them."

"True, but I have one advantage when it comes to the change, I am already female" Jillian said as she took off

"Oh.." Johnny said as she spread her wings, "It is on." She took off from the cloud, and covered the distance Jillian had put on her in less than 5 seconds, in fact, she had to slow down just to let Jillian keep up. After flying all over town, they landed on a random rooftop on one of the tallest buildings in town.

"Well, that was fun Johnny, but it is 11:45 already...I need to be home in 15 minutes."

"Why don't you call me by my...new name..." she said with a sad sigh, "and I am the fastest pegasus and you only live 5 minutes from my house walking. Time to fly" they both took off and landed in the lab, 5 minutes later, they were at Jillian's house.

"Well tonight was fun, although it was nothing like we originally planned, I still had a fun date Johnny."

"Same here Jillian" Johnny said as her and Jillian kissed. In a true movie or novel-like moment, the front door opened, making Johnny jump.

"Hey Jillian, did you enjoy your-" his eyes looked like sausers when he glanced at Johnny, rubbing them multiple times "I must be seeing things, where is Johnny? He was supposed to bring you home, all I see is you and Rainbow Dash?" I must be drunk...

"Hi Dark Vegan" the mare slowly said

"What the- **HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?** "

"We have fought in the past...and am dating your daughter" she dryly replied

"Johnny? Is that really you?" he asked with a sad tone in his voice. All Johnny did was lower her head and started shedding a few tears as Jillian comforted her. "Why don't you both come inside, Jillian, I am gonna let you stay up until after Joh-...I mean..Dash leaves. What happened Johnny, and want some vegetables?"

"Yeah...some carrots would be nice..." they went into the kitchen where Johnny ate 2 dozen carrots, skin and all, while explaining what had happened.

"I feel sorry for you...really I do...that was just wrong. As far as your relationship with my daughter, well, let's keep it amoungst ourselves. I know she is bi and from the scene I opened the door to I can tell you both still deeply love each other."

"Thank you so much!" Johnny said as Jillian's moutu dropped

"How did you know I was bi?"

"Clear your internet history of clop next time..." he said with a slight smile and winked at Johnny. She took the hint and immediately blushed red and got a slight wingboner, causing Darth to laugh when Jillian joined the blush as he used his powers to get a bag of carrots. "Here Dash, take these carrots, my treat. Any veggies you want you are more than welcome to since Equines are herbivores. You need to be getting home soon, it is almost 1:30am." Jphnny nodded and grabbed the bag in her mouth, muttering "Thanks again" before going home. After he left, Jillian went to lay across her bed, reaching behind a pillow and pulling out her prized Rainbiw Dash plush, the first one she had ever been given.

"Sleep tight my Dashie...I love you..." she said outloud while snuggling the plush close, "...and now I actually have you..." with that a small smile crossed her face as sleep took over for a peaceful nights rest.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

After a few hours sleep, Jillian woke up at sunrise slightly confused "It is only sunrise...why am I up this early.." she said outloud as she stretched before making her way over to the window. There were a few clouds, but one off in the distance looked like it was coming her way with a faint blue spot on it. "Johnny? That is unlike him to be up at this hour, well then again, he is now a she...and Rainbow Dash at that." she muttered to herself as the cloud got closer. A few minutes later, it reached Jillian's bedroom window.

"Goodmorning Jillian," the cyan mare said with a smile on her face, "you are up awfully early."

"Same goes for you Dash" she smuggly replied with a slight grin

"Yeah, well, I wanted to sleep in but for some reason I just felt the urge to get up and clear away the clouds"

"How fast did you clear them in Dash? Considering this was your first time attempting it it must have taken you at least an hour."

"Are you kidding me? I cleared it in 10 seconds flat, I have just been on cruise control watching the sunrise"

Jillian slightly chuckled "10 seconds flat huh? Sounds to me like you really are becoming more like her Johnny"

At that all the shine seemed to disappear from Johnny's eyes "I know, I can tell...I have quit trying to fight it..."

"What are you saying Johnny? If your sisters come up with a way to reverse this you might not do it? If you choose to stay like this I wont love you any less...my Dashie"

"Thanks Jillian, and yeah, I might not. Being able to fly is pretty cool afterall, and clouds are so soft." Johnny chuckled

"Ok, if you say so but you seem to be forgetting something, what gender are you?"

"I am a mare pegasus silly, you know that"

"Exactly, a MARE pegasus, which is female. What happens to females every month? I know you know the answer since we had that biology class together." Jillian smuggly said

Johnny's eyes went wide in a mixed of realization and fear "Oh bucking dammit...I guess I got to get used to that huh?"

"Yea, but anyways, it is almost 9am now... we have been chatting for 2 hours. Daddy will be up soon, I think you should go home for a bit and rest."

"Good idea, I will see you at somepoint, love you Jillian."

"Love ya too Dash." Jillian said as they kissed and the pegasus flew towards her house.

"You could have invited her for breakfast you know" Dark Vegan said as he opened the door and walked in the room "Don't worry, I wasn't evesdropping, I just caught that last little bit. She is welcome here anytime, now go wash up, I made veggie bacon and toast with blueberry jam."

"Ok dad, I will tell her in a bit" Jillian said as she washed up then went ate breakfast. Meanwhile, Johnny had made it home and parked her cloud above the house but high enough not to raise suspicion, falling asleep soon afterwards. She was suddenly woken up late in the afternoon by the sound of the neighborhood residents, even the adults, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What the buck is going on for the adults to be screaming...I need my nap to keep my rainbow mane shiny dammit" She grumbled as she looked over the edge of her cloud and saw things being zapped into cats "Oh great...Mr. Mittens...not in the mood to deal with him...I will deal with this later..." she said as she turned back over and started to doze off until Mittens started taunting

"Oh Johnathan, come out come out wherever you are. I think you will surrender once you see what I got planned." Just then Dukey and the girls ran out the house as Mittens fired a beam at them turning them into cats like he had countless times before. Johnny decided to have a little fun, moving the cloud above Mr. Mittens head and started jumping on it, it darkened a bit and started to drizzle, catching the cat off guard

"What the!? Pass me my umbrella Albert" he said as an older gentleman in a butler outfit showed up

"Here you are sir" he said handing it over

"Thank you" as soon as he opened the umbrella, the rain stopped as Johnny started to silently snicker. "Ok, the jig is up, I am mad..." the cat said as he turned up his blaster aimed it at Jilllian's bedroom.

Johnny felt pure rage build in her as faint images entered her head, ones of a dimly lit room with a machine in it. In the mental image Mr. Mittens was being lowered into it with her watching and chuckling. She quickly flew into the lab, and got a spare lab coat, her wings ripping through the fabric allowing full movement. She then flew back outside landing in front of Mr. Mittens "Hey furball, don't you DARE bucking do that! I am giving you 10 seconds to change everyone back or pay the price."

"Just who are you exactly? Do you know Johnathan for you to call me "furball"?" the confused cat asked

"It is me Mittens...but I no longer go by that name, name's Rainbow...Rainbow Dash, and I can be your worst nightmare. So surrender or...well, I hope you still got all nine lives. 10...9...8...7..." Johnny said with a deep growl, clearly pissed off, and lowered into a takeoff stance as Mittens busted into laugher

"That sounds like a girls name! This is sad even for you, too bad you are about to lose those wings"

"6...5...4...3...2..."

"Game over Johnathan...I win" he said as he cranked his ray gun to the max setting and aimed it at the mare

"1..." the moment Mittens squeezed the trigger Johnny took off, barely missing the beam. Every shot fired Johnny dodged as she got closer to the feline. She then increased her speed and did a full 360-degree spin in midair, delivering a roundhouse to the jaw, completely fracturing it and dislodging several teeth. He didn't have time to recover as Johnny suddenly tackled him, pinning him to the ground with her hooves positioned to where he could not get up.

"You gonna change everyone back or do it need to continue beating you up?" Johnny said as she pushed her left hoof down on Mittens' right arm, slowly increasing the pressure. Mittens nodded and started to whimper as Johnny released him. Barely able to stand and knowing the angry mare could kill him in a heartbeat, he quickly changed everyone back to normal before slowly limping down the street since Albert had bolted on him. The other residents, clearly scared and confused, ran inside their houses an locked their doors.

"Nopony messes with my family or girlfriend..." Johnny slowly said as the others ran up to him

"I think it is safe to say you have fully become Rainbow Dash." Dukey said slightly scared but saw a look of pure horror on Johnny's face

"What have I done?..." she slowly said

"Come to the lab Johnny, we will explain there." Susan solomnly said. All the mare could do was nod as they worked their way into the lab. When they got there, Mary turned on the computer, opened Google and put two words into the search engine...

"Rainbow Factory"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

"Oh...my...God..." was all Johnny could say after reading the story

"Something wrong? You do realize that none of that is canon right? It was all made up by someone" Susan said trying to calm Johnny down

"No...it is real..." at that Johnny fell silent, about an hour later Jillian showed up. When she did she saw Johnny curled up in a ball on the floor still wearing her lab coat shaking a bit

"What did you two do to her?" Jillian asked as she ran over and started hugging Johnny and running her fingers through Johnny's mane

"They...they did nothing, please don't be mad at them." Johnny weakly said "They just had me read Rainbow Factory and-"

Jillian got furious " **YOU LET HER READ WHAT!?** " she jumped up into a fighting stance but Johnny got between Jillian and her sisters

"Jillian...calm...down...and it is not a creepypasta..." Johnny said lowering her head

"What do you mean Dash?" Jillian asked a little stunned

"The Rainbow Factory and Pegasus Device are both real...It happened during my fight with Mittens earlier, after he pointed his blaster at your window I snapped. Pure fury entered me and I imagined dropping him into the Pegasus Device with me stading there laughing. Next thing I know the fight is over, everything is returned to normal, the streets are deserted and Mittens is slowly limping away."

There was silence in the lab for what seemed like forever until Dukey finally spoke "I think that fight with Mittens pushed Johnny over the line so to speak. What I mean is Johnny has now fully become Rainbow Dash with Johnny's memories in addition to her own. You said it yourself Johnny, you might not remember due to mentally blacking out in anger but when Mittens called you Johnathan you said "it is me, but I no longer go by that name, my name is Rainbow...Rainbow Dash and I can be your worse nightmare." The fact you remember the Rainbow Factory and Pegasus Device BEFORE we showed you the creepypasta confirms my theory...Rainbow."

Johnny deadpanned "Did I really say that?"

Susan and Mary nodded their heads to confirm what Dukey said. "Not to mention what you told me this morning about how if your sisters found a way to reverse this you might not take it. You even told me you have quit fighting it" Jillian added

"I guess I have then..." Johnny said as a knock was heard and a short chubby kid entered the room with a large horse, a huge box of chocolate, and a bouque of flowers

"Susan Test, I hope this time you are pleased enough to finally go out with me" he said as he handed the flowers and chocolate to Susan who had a disgusted look on her face "Say who got you the Rainbow Dash animatronic? and where is Johnny?"

"Hi Eugene, wait, is that a mare or stallion?" Johnny asked as she started to tremble

"My name is Bling Bling Boy dang it...wait, Johnny? and it is a stall-...oh my..." he said a little scared as the stallion laid eyes on Johnny. Her pupils shrank to pinpoints as the larger horse started to slowly walk towards her. Figuring what was gonna happen she spread her wings and took off out of the skylight and laid on a cloud until the stallion was out of the lab, then she reentered and gave BBB a glare

"You really don't know when to quit do you? It is always the same bucking routine over and over again, you come here with some kind of gift to impress my sister and she keeps turning you down. Get it through your oversized fatass skull you will NEVER get her. I am the Element of Loyalty, and I can tell you right now she has none towards you so **GET OVER YOUR CRUSH AND GET A LIFE! IF WE WERE IN EQUESTRIA AND YOU WERE A PEGASUS YOU WOULD FAIL YOUR FLIGHT EXAM SINCE YOU ARE A FAILURE AT LIFE AND I WOULD MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NOT BE PUT IN THE PEGASUS DEVICE BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE THE EASY WAY OUT FOR YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!** "

"Dang...that...that was a low blow...I really don't know what to say to that," Bling Bling Boy said as he gathered his gifts up and started to walk out the door "have a good one guys" he said sulking and shut the door behind him

"Yeah that's right now go crawl back to your volcano lair and cry yourself t-"

"That is enough Dash..." Jillian said in a low tone

"Stupid hormonal swings..." Johnny muttered to herself

"Wait that means...um...Dash, I think you are about to go into heat..." Susan and Mary said at the same time

"Oh my..." Johnny said with her voice quivering a bit

" _Now I get to have some quality fun...even though we aren't married..._ "Jillian thought to herself

"I know that look Jillian," Dukey said breaking the awkward silence "are you seriously thinking what I think you are?"

Jillian and Johnny both blushed crimson "Uhh..."

"You two were gonna clop? Good luck not letting your parents know" Dukey said pointing out the obvious danger involved

"By the way Dash, daddy said you can come over anytime."

"Like I said," Dukey said with a smirk then winked "good luck sugercubes."

"Thanks AJ" Jillian and Dash said as they made their way towards the secret escpe hatch that led out into the backyard. Jillian kissed Johnny as she used her right wing to hit the button and off they went as they dropped through the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

After a short trip through the escape chute, Johnny and Jillian landed in the backyard.

"Let's go to the shed" Johnny said while running in a full gallop

"Good idea" Jillian replied as they reached the door and locked it behind them. A few minutes later, Johnny's parents, who had went to the store after the girls went upstairs, had just returned home

"Did you really have to buy that new hacksaw dear?" Johnny's mom asked

"Yeah I did since the other one got broke last week trimming the tree." he said as they entered the kitchen to put the groceries away "Once I put it in the shed I will come back to start dinner, at least the clerk didn't question why we bought all these veggies, I am not good at lying on the spot but I will be right back." He started to walk out the door but Mary had overheard what just went down

"He got a hacksaw...and Johnny is Dash...and considering what them two girls are doing, that will traumatize them" she muttered to herself before she walked in the room "Hey dad, how about I run it out there instead so you can get a jumpstart on dinner? I was coming for something to drink and overheard you"

"Lovely idea Mary," her dad said as he handed her the hacksaw, "and thank you"

"No problem dad, love you" she said as she walked outside "That was too damn close.." she said outloud as she reached the shed. Figuring it was locked, she knocked a few times and then whispered to where only the two could hear "Rainbow, Jillian, it is me Mary. I hate to interrupt your clop session but mom and dad just got home and dad gave me something to put in the shed. I suggest you open up to not raise suspicion." There was a brief silence before she heard the door unlock. When she entered she was shocked, the two were glowing a bit and the floor was spotless like nothing "Why isn't there cum everywhere?"

"Simple," Jillian said with a sly smile, "I didn't waste a drop, tasted good to. What was it your dad wanted you to put in here anyway?" Without saying a word Mary put the hacksaw on the table that was against the wall, making Johnny leave in a full speed gallop with a fearful look on her face "You know Mary, I really don't blame her for that" she said as the two went after Johnny back into the house. They had no idea what was going on at Area 51.1 however

"Yes sir, it is confirmed, Rainbow Dash is in Porkbelly and being housed by the Test family" a young soldier told the general

"Good, once we get her we can use her as a WMD" he chuckled "Black, White, go get her at once or you will lose your jobs" he said addressing the two agents beside him

"You got it boss" they said as they walked out. Meanwhile, the Tests, Dukey, Rainbow, and Jillian had just sat down down for dinner.

"Just another reason why I love coming here, it is nice to have a meal that isn't toast related" Jillian said rubbing her stomach, "I am stuffed, and I am glad you finally found a meatloaf that tastes good Mr. Test"

"Thanks Jillian" he said as he glanced at his blue ribbon "but you normally eat twice as much, you sure you are feeling alright?"

"I feel perfectly fine, just really don't feel like eating today." she said running her fingers through Johnny's mane, who was sitting on the floor besider her contently enjoying a salad when they heard the doorbell start ringing.

"I'll get it" she said as she made her way to the door, using her teeth to turn the doorknob. When she opened the door, the smile immediately left her face and her wings and ears drooped a bit "Mr. Black, Mr. White, I can guess why you are here: The General somehow found out about me and ordered you two to come get me and take me back to the base or you will lose your jobs right?"

"The two agents were stunned "How do you know our names and yeah, you are right" Mr. White said

"It is me Johnny, how about you two come on in and eat? Dad made his good loaf, I will explain everything over dinner." The two looked at each other confused but walked in the house as Johnny shut the door. A short time later, Johnny had finished explaining what had happened

"Wow Johnny, I feel sorry for you man, having your manhood forcibly taken like that must have been rough. Not to mention when you...you know" Mr. Black said as he finished his serving of meatloaf, unable to finish his statement

"It was at first, but I have fully adjusted. To be honest this body does have its advantages, I have quit complaining. I know where you were going with that remark, and before you ask yes I am in heat but do you see me griping?" she calmly replied leaning on Jillian

"So you mean you and Jillian.." her mom said in pure shock. Both tried to hide it with a straight face but were betrayed when they started blushing.

"Can't help it...sorry mom..." Johnny said as her wings drooped. To her shock, her mom leaned over and gave her a hug

"I know you can't sweetie, it happens, just please tell me you cleaned up"

"There was no mess" Jillian said with a small smile

"No wonder you didn't feel like eating" Mr. Test slowly said

"Well this has been interesting, but if we don't come back with Joh-" Mr. White said but was cutoff

"My name is Rainbow Dash now..." she coolly said with a slight glare

"Sorry..." Mr. White continued, "If we don't come back with Rainbow Dash we will be fired"

"The General wants Rainbow Dash.." she said as she walked out the room and returned wearing the lab coat she had from the fight "He is gonna get Rainbow Dash" she said with a slight chuckle, but the tone sent a shiver down everyone's spine

"Rainbow, are you sure dear?" Jillian asked shocked

"Indeed..." was all Dash said with a nod

"Hang on sis, while you and Jillian were "busy", me and Mary made you this" Susan said as she pulled a piece of black cloth out. The symbol that was on it Dash recognized

"Is that..."

"Yes sis it is," Susan said fully unfolding it and putting in on Dash "your true lab coat"

"Thanks you two" she said as she started to walk out the dorr

"Why are you doing this though?" Jillian asked

Dash stopped briefly "In the Rainbow Factory...where your fears and horrors come true" she then left.

"Hey Jillian, since when did you have pink highlights?" Mrs. Test asked

"Huh?" the others asked in shock


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

It was a boring drive to the base, no matter what topic Mr. Black and Mr. White brought up Dash would not answer, she just sat there in dead silence with her gaze fixed out the windshield. Eventually, they arrived at the gates

"Well, here we are Rainbow, are you sure you are wanting to do this?" Mr. Black said as they got out of the car

"Please now you two, let's be formal about this matter at hoof shall we? I want you two to address me as "Ms. Dash" when the general asks you a question about me. As for your other question, I am not going to repeat myself since I thought I made my point clear at the house."

"I thought you did as well," Mr. White added as they made their way inside "and you better watch it Ms. Dash since over half of the base wants to cum inside you."

"Oh really huh?" Dash said with the same dark chuckle she did at her house "I Double Dash dare them too, and any who attempt it...well, I will kill them where they stand"

"Bu-" the two agents said before being cut off

"Apparently you two haven't read the creepypastas about me, oh well, too bad. I have to do what is best for my loyalty to my marefriend and I believe this is the course of action to take. It was bound to happen, sooner or later, but I prefer the former over the later. You see, nopony messes with this mare and gets away with it. Mr. Mittens better be thankful, he is bucking lucky I didn't finish him off right then and there.

"Ms. Dash...Johnny...this isn't like your character. You normally try and find ways to fix the problem, not go around purposely making it."

"The old me is no longer in control now is it? I am no longer a human and I am no longer a male either for that matter. My sisters can work on finding a cure until they turn Twilight purple but you know what? I will not take it, I am not going back, know why? It is because I am no longer bound to the ground like some random blank flank failure, but instead I can take to the skies like the strong pegasus mare I am. Now both of you shut the buck up since the control room is right down the hall." Both men looked at each other in silence, shocked that the nice Johnny they knew seemed non-existant, instead replaced with a grim shadow that seemed to know nothing but hate and pain. "On another note, I want to play a prank on the General for wanting to do use me like the way he wants to, here is what I need you two to do" They agreed since it seemed like it was gonna be interesting, and neither of them wanted to turn her over to the General away. Dash stopped trotting and started to hover silently before entering the actual hallway as Black and White entered the control room

"Agent Black, Agent White, you are back sooner than I thought you would. Where is my secret WMD at?"

"Well, sir, it seems Ms. Dash escaped from our grasp" Mr. Black said as he started to silently snicker hearing the door softly close behind him, indicating Dash was in the room

"Oh really then... I wonder where she is at now"

"She might be closer or further than you might think" Mr. White said trying to keep a straight face and hold in his laughter

"This is not the time for games, now I told you to go get her, and since you failed you are both as of this moment-"

"They are now what?" Dash said with her Rainbow Factory chuckle, causing everyone in the room to pale and get scared "Put on probation? Suspended? Terminated? I think that would be a bad choice on your part, considering I came here with them on my own free will..." She the stepped underneath the overhanging lamp, the faint light illuminating her silhouette. The faint light combined with her black lab coat and the dark twisted look on her face was so terrifing a few agents ran out the room.

"I-I-I am th-the General here" he said shaking in his boots trying to regain his composure "Wel..come to Area 51.1, your new home"

"Dash...Rainbow Factory Dash to you and you seriously think you can hold me here? Please, I have killed more failures with the Pegasus Device than I can count; you should be the one intimidated by me General and I know all about most of the agents wanting to clop with me..." she then raised her tail and put her rear up in the air to tease "I Double Dash Dare any of you to try...or are you too Scootaloo err...chicken" Everyone in the room looked stunned, after a few minutes, a young man got up from his desk and made his way over to Dash with a coy smile on his face

"What is your name sir?"

"My name is Dirk, I am a huge fan, and I have often dreamed of well...you know..."

"Cumming in me? Well guess what Dirk..." She then flared her wings and got into a fighting stance and delivered several rapid fire strikes to his abdomen. After managing to regain his footing, he came at her with both fists swinging. Hovering up into the air, Dash missed every punch before doing the same 360 kick she did to Mittens, making Dirk briefly go through the air before landing on, then rolling off of, a table on the far end of the room and knocking him out cold. "My plot belongs to my girlfriend, any of you who are stupid enough to try something will either suffer the same consequences... or far worse..." she said glaring at the General "Now General, what was that I heard about me being a WMD?"

"You heard that huh? Well, yeah, I was going to use you as one since you are the weather pegasus. I am sure we ca-"

"Not a bucking chance in Tartarus I will agree to that. Now," she said somehow managing to grab a knife off the only table that remained standing and placing it under the General's throat, "any last words? As my dear friend...Pinkamena...says...your party is over"

"You have beautiful eyes..." he said closing his own, preventing him from seeing the sly grin on Dash's face

"Well done General, well done indeed, so you have read my creepypastas then. now that that is over with," she said tossing down the knife, "I am gonnabe honest with you, I wasn't gonn a kill you. I just did that to scare the living daylights out of you and it worked. Niw if you excuse me, Jillian is waiting for me, and you should know by now it is a really dumb idea to mess with the Test family"

"Wait, Jillian you say? Is that you Johnny?" the General asked stunned

"Yes and no...Yes it is me, but also no since I am now Dash. Still wanna use me as a WMD?" she said lowering her gaze a bit

"Ummmm...no, I don't think so"

"Smart choice, otherwise...well, you know what I am capable of so do not try me, now bye" With that she took off, creating a hole in the ceiling before heading back towards Porkbelly.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

Meanwhile back in Porkbelly, the girls and Dukey were up in the lab and they just got done running experiments on Jillian

"Ok the tests, no pun indended, are done. It seems like your DNA has altered slightly to include a few Equestrian genes, but we can say with 99% certainty that you will not turn into a pony." Susan said while going through the paperwork that had the results on it

"There is still 1% I do..." Jillian coldly said glaring at her, "and how is it possible for it to happen to begin with? I never went into the machine"

"Our best hypothesis is that due to the amount of mare cum you injested somehow your body absorbed some of it." Mary answered in an attempt to ease the tension in the room "When it got absorbed it went into your bloodstream and slightly altered your DNA so your body would not fight it and make you sick. Now we all know there are two ponies with a pink mane, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, so we are about to see which personality you got from this...if you got one at all.."

"Go for it, I am curious myself." Jillian answered in a calm tone as she was handed a small white rabbit "Do you two feed this thing? It is about 2 lbs underweight which is not health for its age." she asked as she handed the rabbit to Susan

"Yeah we do, it is just that perticular rabbit got into some metabolism booster...and that was a nod towards Fluttershy"

Mary was the next to speak up "Ok, you notice a new neighbor in town, what is the first thing to cross your mind?"

"Why I would throw them a "Welcome to the neighborhood" party, nothing big or fancy, just us with some cake and ice cream"

"Definitely a Pinkie Pie answer," Susan and Many answered at the same time, "but what about the tie breaker?"

"Jillian, do you really think Rainbow is gonna stay with you? I mean come on, you are a humanoid alien and she is a mare pegasus, I do not see that working out in the long run." Dukey said with a smug grin.

Susan and Mary's mouths dropped as Jillian pounced on him, pinning him to the wall with one hand and had the other clinched in a fist ready to strike, catching them all off guard " **SAY THAT ABOUT MY MAREFRIEND AGAIN AND NOT ONLY WILL I BASH YOUR SKULL IN, I WILL BAKE YOU INTO CUPCAKES!** " she said in pure fury.

Dukey just softly chuckled "There is the tie breaker, I made you go Pinkamena mode, which means you got Pinkie's personality from this" he said as Dash reentered the lab from the skylight

"What the buck happened? and hey Jules" she said troting over to Jillian as she released Dukey from her vice grip

"Hey Dashie," she said kissing Dash on the muzzle, "nothing much, just lost my temper for a second but besides that turns out my DNA got slightly altered from your cum now I got a bit of Pinkie Pie's personality...but it is no big deal" Just then Gil walked into the lab

"Hey Johnny's sisters, have you seen Johnny? We were supposed to go skateboarding an hour ago and he hadn't shown up"

"I am right here Gil..." Johnny said from where she was standing, "but I go by Rainbow Dash now"

Gil's jaw dropped "No way...you are now THE Rainbow Dash!? This is a dream come true!"

"Say what..." the others in the room asked while looking at him for an explaination

"Quite simple really, I am a brony," he responded with a shrug "is that such a crime?"

"Not really considering the others in this room are as well, but long story short I made a comment that pissed off Susan, Mary, and Dukey so they build a machine and made me like this to teach me a lesson but it has backfired since I prefer this form now. I am Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in all of Equestria and can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat, and it is always a pleasure to met a fan." She said troting up and offering him a hoof to shake, which he kindly accepted.

"Now you are 20% cooler Johnny bro" Gil said with a small chuckle, "but hey, I have a question, think you could do a Sonic Rainboom?"

"I have a faint recollection of what that is since things are slowly becoming more clearer and detailed, is that where I fly way up into the atmosphere and fly straight down and break the sound barrier at MACH 5 doubling my speed to MACH 10 and produce a rainbow contrail behind me? I believe, if I remember correctly, it is also how I earned my cutie mark"

"That is correct Johnny bro"

"Sure...why not...head outside" She said as she took off out of the skylight and the others made a mad dash for the backyard. By the time they got there, Dash had started her descent, quickly picking up spped as a MACH cone started to form around her. A few seconds later there was an ear deafening *BOOM* and the familier rainbow shockwave formed as multiple windows broke, several car alarms went off, and two weak buildings collapsed from the pressure wave as the contrail showed which direction she went to break her speed.

"Holy cow..." Gil said as his jaw went slack from the sight he just saw.

"Smart on her part going over the desert so can can come back undetected." Jillian meantioned as they walked back inside to see the t.v. was on the news "Crap.." she added with a facepalm

"This is Hank Anchorman here standing downtown with this special update. We know Rainbow Dash as a fictional character from the girls cartoon show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" but it appears that thought was wrong and she is here on Earth. Moments ago a Sonic Rainboom, Dash's special move, was seen and heard by countless eyewitnesses. There are also reports of damage including two buildings on the edge of town. The government claims they were field testing a new style of B-52 bomber that was designed after Rainbow Dash and some unfortunate side effects from the blast will include some hallucinating, headaches, and the damage that was caused. This is Hank Anchorman signing off"

"I wonder what Dash did to cause the military to cover up her Rainboom like that"

"Nopony messes with Rainbow Factory Dash..." she said entering the room from the backdoor startling the others a bit "and now I see why you asked if I liked speed before throwing me in the machine, that was fun but I am not gonna do another one so I will not get caught."

"Good idea, so what are we all gonna do next?" Mary asked

Dash then spoke but in a sad but serious tone "Prepare to leave...Your original fear is about to happen, there is about to be World War III over me, I made a quick stop by Area 51.1 before coming here. I was caught by a Chinese satellite and the General's phone has been buzzing off the hook from different nations demanding I be turned over to them. Get the mobile lab ready and everything we need to head to the base at the bottom of the ocean, we leave at nightfall."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

It took all day, but by nightfall the house and lab were completely cleaned out. "I am so sorry about this guys, if I hadn't done that Sonic Rainboom we would be safe and not have to leave."

"It is our fault really Dash, we made you into what you are." Susan said giving Rainbow a hug.

"Yeah, by the way, before we leave we want to give you something." Mary said then pulled out a vial of, ironically, cyan liquid. "This is the antidote that will turn you back into Johnny, you have a choice, go back to the 10 year old boy we all know, or remain like this."

Dash just looked at it for a few minutes like she was weighing her options, then in a quick movement she snatched the vial in her mouth and slung it to the ground shattering the tube and dispersing the liquid all over the floor. "I have already said I am not going back...I appreciate it sisters but Johnny Test no longer exists, this is my new life and I am going to accept it."

"Well you have made your choice and we all support you Dashie, and I still love you the same." Jillian said with a small smile as Mr. and Mrs. Test joined them in the mobile lab.

"You sure we have to leave like this?" Mr. Test asked shutting the door.

"No choice since me and Mary sealed off all the secret passageways and took all the equipment out of the lab." Susan said as they started making their way towards the wharf. "Unless you want to be up here for WWIII and/or killed." About 2 hours later they reached the secret base, with most of that time being the dive.

"We have enough supplies to last the 8 of us for about 15 years or so," Susan said as they exited the mobile lab into the base on turned on the satellite tv, "no one knows about this place except us so we are safe. Those on the surface is another story all together, they better hope they find shelt-" She was cut off as the base shook and the screen went fuzzy for a few seconds. A few minutes later the screen cleared up and their hearts sank into their stomachs at the sight...

There on the screen was a mushroom cloud, with Porkbelly being Ground Zero of the blast.

"Daddy...no..." Jillian said as she burst into tears seeing nothing was left standing of the town, it was completely disenegrated.

"At least he won't suffer from radiation sickness or a slow painful death from cancer, he was one of the lucky ones Jules, but I am so sorry you had to see that..." Dash said as she trotted over and draped a wing around her, which calmed her down slightly until reality set in, they were now trapped and had no where to go without risking acute radiation exposure causing a wave of dread to overcome all of them.

"Looks like we are now gonna die here, at least we had a good run while it lasted.." Gil said clearly depressed and the others just sadly nodded. The rest of the years flew by pretty quick, Dukey died about 8 years later and the rest died from starvation a decade later. The End.

AN: Next chapter is the alternate ending.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Ok, I just want to go on record and say I am sorry about the way I ended this story. My PM has been blown up (no pun intended) from angry viewers so I am gonna make things right. This alternate ending takes place after the bomb has already been dropped.

AN: I do not own Rainbow Factory, MLP:FiM or Johnny Test, they belong to their rightful owners

"So this is the end. Huh? Looks like we are all gonna die now seeing as this is the only safe place from radiation." Gil sadly said while slumping to the ground while leaning against the wall.

"Guess so buddy, and due to me being a dog I will be the first to go." Dukey said equally sad while sitting next to him as Mr. and Mrs. Test's mouths dropped.

"That...that is right...isn't it..." Mr. and Mrs. Test said as a gut wrenching feeling of sadness hit them all.

"No...there is still another option..." Dash slowly said breaking the silence, causing the others to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"What do you mean Dashie, what other option could their possibly be?"

"Well Jules, it goes like this, my sisters grabbed all of their equipment and tools. I was thinking this, is there a chance Equestria exists? I mean afterall, despite the fact they made me this way, my sisters had to know the EXACT genome sequence to use."

Susan and Mary's jaws dropped. "Wait...are you suggesting?..."

"Indeed I am, find Equestria and find a way to get us there. There are 8 of us, once you find a means to get us there, turn yourselves into the other members of the Mane 6, Celestia, and Luna so we can all live." Dash calmly replied before silently thinking to herself with a mental chuckle. " _for now anyway._ " No one questioned it and soon Susan and Mary were busy scanning every signal star in space looking for their last glimmer of hope to live.

-~4 years later~-

It was nearing the end of another long fruitless search day just like everyday had been for the last 4 years and Susan and Mary were clearly exausted, relying on coffee to keep them from falling asleep at the keyboard. "Same old story, didn't find anything sis?" Mary asked leaning back in her chair and turning it to watch Dash and Jillian sleep not too far from them.

"Nothing yet Mary, Dash had the right idea but we are running out of places in the cosmos to search, guess Eques-..." Her eyes suddenly widened as a faint image came through. It was of a planet that looked similar to Earth located 20 light years away near the constellation Pegasus, and the girls immediately recognized it.

" **WE DID IT! WE FOUND IT!** " They both yelled excitedly causing the others to huddle around them.

"Well done guys I knew you could do it." Dash said giving the two of them a hug. "Now all that is left is building a portal to get there."

"Keep in mind we still have our old transporter, all we got to do is plug in the cordinates." Mary said as she typed them in, when she finished, the machine glowed and a vortex opened up. "Now there is just one last matter at hand, or should I say hoof, to take of before we go." She then activated the machine that turned Johnny into Dash and stepped inside, when her transformation was completed she was Fluttershy.

"My turn." Susan said as she stepped in and when it was all over and done with she had turned into Rarity. One by one the others followed suit, with Dukey becoming Applejack, Gil Twilight, Mr. Test Celestia and Mrs. Test Luna leaving just Jillian to enter.

"Now it is my turn Dashie." She said giving her marefriend a kiss on the muzzle then entering. A few minutes later, she was Pinkie Pie but to everypony's shock she was a pegasus. "I am so throwing a Welcome Back to Equestria party just for us when we get there." She said bouncing up and down in excitement causing the others to chuckle as they entered the portal...

-1 month later-

"Sure you want our friends to visit this factory Dashie?" Pinkie said trotting to the main entrance by her wife.

"Yes Pinks I do, it is time I return the favor for my sisters doing this to me in the first place." Dash replied with a sharp chuckle as she opened the doors and began the tour for the others, with a Windwalker spell being used to keep them on the clouds. Eventually they reached the Main Theater Room, where she hit a button causing chains to wrap around the other 4 and moving them over the Pegasus Device. "Sorry sisters, Dukey, and Gil, but it is time I return the favor for putting me in your machine...by putting you in mine." She hit the release button and trotted back to her office as the others dropped in with the tubes collecting their spectra.

-she then turns in her chair to face you-

"Hey you, yeah you the reader, you might think what I just did was a bit much but it wasn't. "An eye for an eye" afterall, now you have a choice, either swear allegiance to this factory or...

...any last words?"

AN: this is the true end, pm or reply your answer to Dash's question...work or Pegasus Deviced, the choice is yours...


End file.
